parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Olafsons
Olaf,Rarity&WadeRockz Spoof and Parody of the famous TV series "The Simpsons". It appeared on December 20, 2014. ''Cast: *Homer Simpson - Olaf (Frozen)'' *''Marge Simpson - Rarity (MLP)'' *''Bart Simpson - Zeke (Wade)'' *''Lisa Simpson - Alissa (Wade)'' *''Maggie Simpson - Dot (A Bug's Life)'' *''Grandpa Abe Simpson - Kristoff (Frozen)'' *''Mona Simpson - Anna (Frozen)'' *''Santa's Little Helper - Dug (Up)'' *''Milhouse Van Houten - Young Simba (The Lion King)'' *''Ralph Wiggum - Tiago (Rio 2)'' *''Nelson Muntz - Sid Phillips (Toy Story)'' *''Sherri and Terri - Jasper and Horace (101 Dalmatians)'' *''Rod Flanders - Lumpy (Pooh's Heffalump Movie)'' *''Todd Flanders - Dumbo (Dumbo)'' *''Ned Flanders - Manny (Ice Age)'' *''Maude Flanders - Ellie (Ice Age: The Meltdown)'' *''Lenny Leonard - Zini (Dinosaur)'' *''Carl Carlson - Aladar (Dinosaur)'' *''Moe Szyslak - Kerchak (Tarzan)'' *''Barney Gumble - Yar (Dinosaur)'' *''Krusty the Clown - Sven (Frozen)'' *''Sideshow Mel - Young Kovu (The Lion King II: Simba's Pride)'' *''Mr. Teeny - Gus (Recess)'' *''Principal Skinner - Mufasa (The Lion King)'' *''Agnes Skinner - Sarabi (The Lion King)'' *''Edna Krabappel - Zira (The Lion King II: Simba's Pride)'' *''Superintendment Chamlers - Scar (The Lion King)'' *''Chief Wiggum - Blu (Rio)'' *''Chief Wiggum's Policemen - Parrots (Rio)'' *''Kirk Van Houten - Adult Kovu (The Lion King II: Simba's Pride)'' *''Luann Van Houten - Adult Kiara (The Lion King II: Simba's Pride)'' *''Captain McCallister - Roberto (Rio 2)'' *''Cletus Spuckler - Pervical McLeach (The Rescuers Down Under)'' *''Brandine Spuckler - Ursula (The Little Mermaid)'' *''Jasper Beardly - Kronk (The Emperor's New Groove)'' *''Mr. Burns - Hans (Frozen)'' *''Smithers - Duke of Weselton (Frozen)'' *''Sideshow Bob - Captain Hook (Peter Pan)'' *''Itchy - Kuzco (The Emperor's New Groove)'' *''Scratchy - Pacha (The Emperor's New Groove)'' *''Peter Griffin - Genie (Aladdin)'' ''Chapters: #The Olafsons episode 1 - The Wettest Stories Ever Told'' #''The Olafsons episode 2 - In the Name of the Grand-Kristoff'' #''The Olafsons episode 3 - Olaf Don’t Leech'' #''The Olafsons episode 4 - Sweet Mufasa's Baadasssss Song'' #''The Olafsons episode 5 - Rarity in: Screaming Yellow Honkers'' #''The Olafsons episode 6 - Treehouse of Horror 1994'' #''The Olafsons episode 7 - Treehouse of Horror 1995'' #''The Olafsons episode 8 - Treehouse of Horror 2003'' #''The Olafsons episode 9 - Treehouse of Horror 2010'' #''The Olafsons episode 10 - Treehouse of Horror 2013'' #''The Olafsons episode 11 - The Fight Before Christmas'' #''The Olafsons episode 12 - Olaf VS. Genie'' #''The Olafsons - End Credits'' ''TV Show Used: *The Simpsons (1989)'' ''Clips from Movies/TV Shows Used: *Frozen (2013)'' *''My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic (2010)'' *''Wade (1939-2014)'' *''Wade: The Movie (2014)'' *''A Bug's Life (1998)'' *''Up (2009)'' *''The Lion King (1994)'' *''The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride (1998)'' *''Rio (2011)'' *''Rio 2 (2014)'' *''Toy Story (1995)'' *''101 Dalmatians (1961)'' *''101 Dalmatians 2: Patch's London Adventure (2003)'' *''The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (1977)'' *''The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (1988)'' *''Pooh's Grand Adventure: The Search for Christophor Robin (1997)'' *''The Tigger Movie (2000)'' *''Piglet's Big Movie (2003)'' *''Pooh's Heffalump Movie (2005)'' *''Pooh's Heffalump Halloween Movie (2005)'' *''Dumbo (1941)'' *''Ice Age (2002)'' *''Ice Age: The Meltdown (2006)'' *''Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs (2009)'' *''Ice Age: Continental Drift (2012)'' *''Dinosaur (2000)'' *''Tarzan (1999)'' *''Recess (1997)'' *''The Rescuers Down Under (1990)'' *''The Little Mermaid (1989)'' *''The Emperor's New Groove (2000)'' *''Peter Pan (1953)'' *''Jumanji (1995)'' *''The Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe (2005)'' *''The Chronicles of Narnia: Prince Caspian (2008)'' *''The Chronicles of Narnia: The Voyage of the Dawn Treader (2010)'' *''Night at the Museum (2006)'' *''Night at the Museum: Battle of the Smithsonian (2009)'' *''Titanic (1997)'' *''Dolphin Tale (2011)'' *''Dolphin Tale 2 (2014)'' *''Ratatouille (2007)'' *''Zookeeper (2011)'' *''Napeleon (1995)'' *''The Lorax (2012)'' *''The Fox and the Hound (1981)'' *''Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer (1964)'' *''Santa Clause is Comin' to Town (1970)'' *''Frosty the Snowman (1969)'' *''The Polar Express (2004)'' *''The Little Drummer Boy (1968)'' *''A Christmas Carol (2009)'' *''Elf (2003)'' *''How the Grinch Stole Christmas (2000)'' *''Over the Hedge (2006)'' *''Aladdin (1992)'' Category:Olaf,Rarity&WadeRockz Category:The Simpsons Spoofs Category:The Simpsons Episodes Spoofs Category:The Simpsons TV Spoofs Category:The Simpsons Ride Spoofs